One Night
by butterflyoreo75
Summary: She made it her mission to fix everyone. He made it his mission to reveal her mistakes. One secret, one confession, one night that would change the course of their lives forever. House/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

Cameron leaned against the doorway, her fists clenching and unclenching angrily. The loud, incessant knocking from the other side made her head pound, and her anger grow by the second.

"Go away, House!" she bellowed threateningly, slightly out of breath from having run up the stairs to her apartment in an effort to get away from him. Thank heavens he was a cripple, or else she'd never have gotten to the door in time.

"No, not until you talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You always have something to say."

"You're a jackass. How's that?"

"It's a start," House agreed. "But I was actually looking for a, 'Oh House, you wise and handsome man, you have shown me the error of my ways, and for that I owe you my life.'"

"Are you really making jokes?" Cameron seethed, her blood boiling and her face red, though House couldn't see that.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Well, I owe you nothing," the woman sputtered angrily.

"Yes you do, because, oh yeah, I'm the one who had the intelligence to show you that you're ruining your life!"

"All you did was cause more problems. I hate you. I hate everything about you."

"You may hate me, but you haven't yet said that I was wrong," he paused a moment to let that sink in. "The fact that you haven't denied my claims prove that I was right. And that you are utterly pathetic."

"House, get the hell out of my apartment," the woman seethed.

"I'm not in your apartment. I'm in the hall, and last I checked, I have just as much right to be in the hall as anyone else. Unless you bought the building for yourself and didn't tell me, in which case I'm paying you way too much."

"Fine, then stay out there all night. But don't think for one second that I am going to let you in."

"You can't hide in there forever, oh so special Doctor Cameron. You'll have to leave sometime. Especially now that everything is….out in the open, as they say. I have no doubt that Clayton will hear…rumors…of what was said very soon."

In response Cameron decisively inserted the chain lock on the door, making sure to do it with enough gusto for House to hear.

"You know, you're not so innocent in all this either," House said angrily, his lips close to the door. "In reality, you're just as screwed up as I am."

Cameron spun around and headed back towards the door, unlocking it angrily. She swung it open, rage clear on her features. Every being in her body ached to hurt him. To cause him the same pain he caused her.

"_No one_ is as screwed up as you. You take everyone for granted. People and their feelings mean nothing to you and you have no respect for anyone. And then you expect them to give you what you want, or agree with you, just because you think you're better than they are."

House stared at her coolly. "And what about you? Are you so pure and holy? Are you so prodigious that everything you do is right?"

"Compared to you? Yes, I am."

House stepped into her apartment, pushing easily past her outstretched fingers as she tried to stop him. She was still wearing the tight midnight-colored dress she had worn to the event they'd come from at the hospital. Not that he thought she'd gone to change in the time it'd taken him to get off his motorcycle and to her apartment door. He ignored the look of burning acid she threw at him. "Whether or not what I did was cruel, which I've no doubt it was, it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do would have been to keep it to yourself. Not tell everyone I work with the pathetic reality of my personal life." She said it so angrily, House had no doubt that she would kill him if she could get away with it.

"If it keeps you from making God-awful decisions that are just plain…God-awful, then yes, it is the right thing to do."

"I had a handle on it, House. Things would've been fine. Then you came along and fucked it all up."

"It was fucked up from the start. The fact that you're still willing to be with him is evidence enough. I never knew you were so depraved."

"I was going to make it work! Don't you think I knew he was cheating from the start? I was going to fix things with him."

"What the hell is it with your need to fix everyone?" House yelled angrily, losing his temper. "You're standing there judging me for not respecting people and treating them with cruelty, but isn't it just as cruel to stay with someone because you view them as your pet project?"

Cameron said nothing, only stared at House with narrowed eyes, her breathing loud and labored. She wanted so badly for him to go. Her head had started to hurt from the alcohol at the fundraiser, and she was already having a bad night even before House had announced to everyone at the Black Jack table that Clayton was cheating on her with her knowledge while at the same time insulting her to no end.

"Do you even love him? I mean, you are going to marry him. You told me so yourself. So you must love him."

Cameron said nothing, and House got his answer.

"No. You don't. So what is it then? Is the sex just that good? Or are you just that pathetic?"

"Get out," Cameron said, with much less feeling than she had before. "I mean it, get out. You've no right to judge me. You, of all people."

House just frowned at her, his jaw set. He didn't understand. Didn't understand at all. Allison Cameron was beautiful, intelligent, strong, and driven. So why did she allow herself to always be set up for disappointment? It was almost as though she didn't think she deserved to be happy, which was ridiculous. Mind, not that he had feelings for her. He didn't really feel anything he'd call "love" towards her. Just lust, as any man may possibly feel when looking at a woman, especially one that had Cameron's features.

But still…

Why did she deprive herself so? It really didn't seem right. In fact, it angered him. He jutted out his chin at her, studying her face. Her lips were turned down in a frown, and her eyes looked at him with tiredness, her exhaustion having released some of the anger she'd felt for him before. His eyes swept over he slack shoulders, down her arms and torso, to her hands hanging limply at her side, no longer clenched in fists. She sighed tiredly, and his attention was brought once again to her face. Her lips were parted slightly, and her voice was calm when she spoke.

"House-"

Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, House grabbed her in his arms, pulling her in towards him. He felt her stiffen in surprise, giving a confused gasp. He was aware of her starting to protest but he stifled her words, bring his lips down on to hers and holding on to her waist and head tightly. She pushed at his chest, and he leaned back slightly, still keeping a firm grip on her. He was surprised to see that she didn't look angry, just startled and confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I thought that would have been fairly obvious. I see all those hard years at medical school were wasted on you."

"You're kissing me. Why are you kissing me?"

"Can't you just shut up and enjoy it? Or do you only kiss people you feel the need to fix?" He didn't wait for a response and brought his lips to hers once again. He expected her to push him away or shove him, but no such gesture came. Instead, she brought her hands up around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. He pulled away from her slightly.

"I hope this doesn't mean I've become another one of your projects," he said mockingly.

"Can't you just shut up and enjoy it?" she whispered, continuing to kiss him.

He closed his eyes, his hand leaving her head and traveling down her back. He could feel her shiver beneath him, and taste the red wine in her mouth. She pressed her body into his, and he groaned at the arousal he felt from it. She smiled against his lips, walking backwards, further into her apartment. She stepped lightly backwards towards her bedroom, never breaking away from him.

He felt her stop as her knees hit the edge of her mattress, and he slowly lowered her down onto it, his fingers fumbling in her hair. He was wondering how far she'd let things go, and he realized he was a little afraid to find out, which was very un-House like of him. Not that that was going to stop him.

She fumbled with this jacket, sliding it off his shoulders so that it fell to the ground. She kicked off her heels, sliding back further onto the bed, and her fingers began to fumble with his tie. She was sure she shouldn't be doing this. Her heart raced as his hands pushed her dress up her legs, caressing her thigh, and she whimpered at the sensation. She knew she should pull away, break free from his large muscular arms and march him out the door. She was getting married for God's sake. Albeit to a jerk, one that she didn't even really love, but still...

She was supposed to have morals. To, stick by her principles and all that.

Still…

Why shouldn't she get to have a little fun? Clayton fooled around all the time. Why shouldn't she do the same? If he had no respect for her, why bother having it for him? She was angry and miserable and stressed. Didn't she deserve a little release?

She rolled over with renewed vigor so that she lay on top of House, who looked up at her, eyes filled with a mixture of amazement and lust. She started fumbling with his belt, and he raised a hand to stop her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked down at him. "Not at all," she said, her lips crashing down onto his.


	2. Chapter 2

House kissed her back passionately, his fingers fumbling in her hair and then moving down her back, and down to the hem of her dress, pushing it up. His fingers brushed lightly over her bottom, causing her to kiss him with increased arousal. He broke away to help her slide of his dress pants. He shuddered as her hand grazed against his member. Saw her smile as she realized what she was doing to him. She rubbed him through the fabric causing him to moan as he began to kiss her neck, grinding against his thigh.

He reached down and pulled up her dress, and she sat up momentarily so she could slip it over her head. House looked at her in her black, flattering panty set. She smirked smugly, and began fumbling with this tie, which he quickly helped her take off, followed by his shirt so that only his boxers remained on him.

Cameron gasped in surprise for the second time that night as she was suddenly flipped over on to her back. House bent down, capturing his lips with hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue, slowing only when he took of his boxers.

He nudged her legs apart and settled himself between them. It was her turn to moan as she felt him pressed up against her, and she instinctively arched up against him.

His hands move up to cup her breasts, his lips on her neck as he nipped at it. He reached behind her and slid her bra off her, hungrily taking in the sight of her. He was very pleased with what he saw. He licked his fingers and reached up, flicking her right nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure. He took the other in his mouth, continuing his ministrations in just the right way, causing her to squirm and feel absolutely wonderful beneath him. Her fingers ran through his hair as she pushed against him. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed.

Suddenly, she felt his hands brush over the place she wanted him to touch the most, and her eyes snapped open. He looked at her, gauging her reaction. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked carefully.

She shook her head. "Don't stop."

He made a sound of relief and continued to rub her through her panties, building her need, pleased at how wet she felt through the fabric. Without warning, he pulled aside her panties and inserted his finger, eliciting a yell from the woman. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out.

"You're really tight," he moaned, growing, if possible, harder. She moaned in response, attempting to move against him in an attempt to make him to move faster. But he held her down with his other hand, going as slow as he pleased and watching her reactions to what he was doing.

"Faster, please," she begged over and over.

He suddenly stopped, and Cameron felt as though she really may go insane. She opened her eyes and mouth protest, but was interrupted as he entered her, filling her completely. He groaned as he lowered down onto her, her gripping at him.

"God you're so tight," he repeated, as her legs wrapped around him, pushing him into her. He began thrusting and she cried out.

"Oh yeah," she panted, her fingers feverishly scratching against his back. Her hips moved in time with his thrusts. He held her hands above her head, eliminating all space between them as he pounded into her.

"Fuck yeah!" she moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Don't stop."

Stopping had been nowhere near his mind. He bent his head, biting down on her shoulder as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He could feel her writhing beneath him.

"House, I-I'm gonna—" her sentence was cut off as she cried out, her orgasm taking over her body. The feel of her clenching around him and the sound of her cries caused him to loose control, and he latched his arms underneath her legs, going as far into her as he could and absolutely ravishing her. His own orgasm overtook him as she cried out from a second orgasm, this time louder, gripping the blankets around her for dear life.

He collapsed against her, sweat pouring down his back. Slowly, he pulled out and rolled off her. They both lay there silently, panting as they stared up at the fan which moved in circles above their heads cooling their bodies. Neither had noticed it had even been on until now.

Cameron sat up, hugging the covers around her naked body. House stayed lying silently next to her, wondering what her next move would be.

"You should go," she finally said after a few moments of silence. She didn't look at him. "I don't know what time Clayton will be home." Her tone was dull.

House nodded to himself, and began to gather his clothes. He wasn't mad that she hadn't asked him to stay. It was better that he didn't. "We should really do this again sometime," he said, wanting to see what she would say. She hadn't yet looked at him, but at that comment she finally raised her eyes. He was startled to see tears in them.

"No. We're not doing that anymore. I just _cheated _on my fiancé. That's not okay."

House continued buttoning his shirt as though nothing was wrong. "But it's okay for him to cheat on you?"

Cameron didn't say anything.

"Quite a double standard wouldn't you say? Have all of your boyfriends been so privileged as to get to sleep with whomever they want?" the words came out harsher than he meant them to.

Cameron just shook her head. "You need to leave before he comes," she said.

"Don't worry I'm leaving. Oh, and by the way love, it's _not_ the last time."

* * *

Cameron currently resided on her couch, her knees tucked up underneath her. She had changed into black sweats, her hair up in a ponytail. She had long since finished crying, and she was waiting from Clayton to come home. She knew she had to tell him. It was the right, moral thing to do. Unfortunately.

She shuddered as she remembered her sexual experience with House. Mind, it wasn't a _bad_sexual experience. It was actually very satisfying. She was feeling much more sated than she had in months, and she had had one of her most powerful orgasms ever. Actually, it was more than one. She was disgusted to feel a smile crawl onto her lips.

She pushed her fingers against her temple, her face scrunched as she tried to erase the thoughts from her mind and quell the need growing in the pit of her stomach. No. This could not happen. She was getting married. What she did with House was wrong.

"Baby! I'm home!"

No matter how right it felt.

"Hey," Cameron watched as Clayton came crashing through the door, obviously drunk. "Where have you been?" she asked, walking over to him and helping him with his overcoat.

"Out," he said simply, letting his coat fall into Cameron's house and loosening his tie.

Cameron didn't ask where. She already knew. She could smell the perfume and see his bruised lips. She just shook her head.

"What?" Clayton snapped, startling the brunette. "What's the problem? You were at your hospital party anyways."

"It was a fundraiser. You should have been there with me, you're my fiancé."

"I had things to do."

"What things?" Cameron asked, wanting him to admit it and feeling less and less guilty by the second.

"What the hell are you attacking me for? Can't a man just get a night of peace?"

"Fine, take your damn peace," Cameron grabbed her purse and stalked out the door.


End file.
